


Pancakes and Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :), Genji is Nice, He makes pancakes, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji missed days like this.





	

The younger Shimada brother laid his head atop the navy fabric covered chest of his boyfriend. He snored lightly, while the birds chirped outside louder than his snoring.

Eventually, the birds woke him up, resulting in a stretching metal covered 35 year old sitting up in the bed. Genji yawned, putting his feet onto the floor and feeling something clothing like touch his feet sensors. He looked down, finding Jesse's thrown away flannel left on the floor. He smiled a bit, eventually putting it on, though he didn't need clothes. He kept his mask off while at home, meaning there would be a mess of green hair running around most of the day.

He made his way downstairs, the flannel flopping in the air behind him.

Jesse was spread across the bed, snoring rather loudly. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers, the covers falling off of his figure.

He muttered jibberish as he slept, absolutely incoherent words.

 Genji smiled when he heard him snore, even while he was in the other room. He leaned against the kitchen counter, staring up at the pancake mix which was pushed to the side beside the toaster. 

"Eh... Okay." He walked over and grabbed the box, beginning to make pancakes

 Jesse turned onto his chest, cuddling the corner of the bed as if it was a body pillow. 

 He finished the pancakes, simply putting some syrup on it, grabbing a bottle from the kitchen, with a glass of water. Genji made his way upstairs, smiling at the sight he saw. He then put the plate, painkillers, and some water on the side table.

A bit of drool had escaped from Jesse's gaping mouth as he slept soundly, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.

 Genji made his way back downstairs, sitting on the couch. He never really needed to eat, as it was an option. He did need to be recharged though, which Jesse would usually do.

 Genji frowned at the limited selection on the TV, simply turning it off.

 Jesse's eyes began to open as he woke, stretching a tad. He immediately could smell the pancakes on the side table, causing his head to shoot up. Genji heard movement upstairs, turning the frown into a smile.

 "THANK YOU." Jesse called out to Genji, sitting up.

 Genji giggled a bit. "Do not thank me!! Thank the dragon!" Jesse stifled his laughter, setting the plate in his lap.

 Genji walked upstairs, sitting back on the bed. "Why is it I always wake up before you?" Jesse shrugged, taking a bite of the pancakes. "Mmm...these are spectacular."

 "Even though I don't have to eat I thought it would be a necessity to known how to cook." Genji spoke with confidence, leaning over and pressing a small kiss to Jesse's cheek.

 "You're amazing at cooking." Jesse blushed a bit, taking another bite of his pancakes.

 "It's probably just because I was raised around wealthy food, maybe it's only the Japanese. That may sound racist, but you know what I mean." Genji rambled on, mentally facepalming for that sentence.

In the end,  what mattered,  was that the two were happy


End file.
